Digital Fantasies
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: What happens when the Digimon Season 2 crew are thrown into the popular game, Final Fantasy 9? Will they make it through and return home? Or will it be ‘Game Over’ for them…?
1. Pretty Programs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9.

This story is basically a Digimon Season 2/Final Fantasy 9 crossover.

What happens when the Digimon Season 2 crew are thrown into the popular game, Final Fantasy 9? Will they make it through and return home? Or will it be 'Game Over' for them...?

Digital Fantasies

"GRRRR!! DAVIS!!!" a screech echoed along the hallways of Odaiba Elementary.

If you were to follow the cry, you would eventually end up in the Computer lab, where six kids were.

"I said sorry! Geez, some people..." Davis folded his arms casually, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry isn't enough, Davis!" Yolei cried back, "Do you know long it took to create that program!"

Davis raised an eyebrow curiously, "Couple of minutes?" he guessed.

"Oh dear..." Hawkmon said quietly.

Yolei suddenly went bright red, "NO! Not just a 'couple of minutes!' It's taken me the past two hours to get it up and going!"

"How was I supposed to know your program was loading?" Davis questioned angrily.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe the large window displaced on the screen saying 'Program uploading, please do not touch!!!!'" she screamed at Davis as she motioned towards the computer she had been using earlier.

"She's got a point, Davis," Veemon added.

"It was just an accident!" Davis argued.

"You saw the note, you saw the program uploading, yet you _still_ pressed the 'close' button!" Yolei screamed, "I wouldn't call that an accident, I'd call if plain idiotic!"

"Come on guys, please stop arguing, there must be a way to restore Yolei's program!" Cody intervened.

"Yeah, Cody's right, how about we stop arguing for a moment and try to fix the problem?" Kari agreed with Cody.

"But we can't! I hadn't saved it! So there's no way to get it back!" Yolei burst out crying.

Kari ran over to her friend and hugged her kindly, in an attempt to cheer her up.

Ken looked sympathetically at Yolei, and then thought for a moment, "What was the program you were creating Yolei?"

"It was a new music software I had created..." Yolei replied sadly.

"Wait a second, you _created_ a music software?" T.K questioned in disbelief.

"Well yeah, but in a basic form, ya know? Nothing too complex..." Yolei replied, as she wiped a tear away from her eye, "I based it on one of the programs the school has in their computer system, I just kinda adjusted it..."

"Well that's it then, if you've already done it, then that means it should be easier second time 'round!" Davis cried happily.

"Shut up Davis!" Yolei shouted in his face.

Patamon and Gatomon sweat dropped.

"No wait, Davis is right," Ken cut in, as he walked over to the computer Yolei had been using.

He searched through the files, "Is this it?" Ken motioned towards a file he had found.

"Yeah..." Yolei nodded.

Ken opened the file and transferred the information to codes, he typed for a couple of minutes in complete silence...

Yolei slowly walked over to Ken, and looked down at what he was typing...

After a few moments of constant typing, Ken stopped and slowly stood up, he motioned for Yolei to sit down.

Yolei did as was told and sat down infront of the computer.

"Enter any adjustments you think it needs," Ken said simply.

Yolei blinked in confusion but obeyed Ken, she quickly typed in a few small alterations then pressed 'OK.'

Suddenly the program she had been loading a while ago appeared infront of her.

"Oh my goodness! How'd you do that?" Yolei's mouth widened in amazement.

"Is that it?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, it's the exact same program I made earlier!" Yolei cried.

Everyone turned to look back at Ken.

"So, tell us, Ken," Cody paused, "What did you do?"

"Is it magic?" Armadillomon suggested.

Ken smirked and tapped his nose, indicating it was a secret never to be known.

Wormmon chuckled happily.

Yolei smiled happily, "Thank you Ken!"

"No problem," Ken replied kindly.

"Right, ready to go to the Digital World now?" T.K questioned.

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, let's go!" she quickly saved the program then closed it.

T.K, Cody, Kari and Yolei held out their D-3's and were sucked into the computer screen.

When the four had disappeared, Davis turned to face Ken, "Thanks for saving me, man!"

Ken smiled kindly, "No problem!"

Davis smiled back then held out his D-3, Ken picked up Wormmon then held his D-3 out, and the pair and their Digimon were sucked into the computer...


	2. In to the Cube Lightbulb we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9.

This story is basically a Digimon Season 2/Final Fantasy 9 crossover.

What happens when the Digimon Season 2 crew are thrown into the popular game, Final Fantasy 9? Will they make it through and return home? Or will it be 'Game Over' for them...?

And I'd also like to say, that I like your idea Takari rocks, but I have a different idea, I planned for the Digidestineds to actually _meet_ Zidane and the gang, you know, and all work together? I had never thought of actually making the Digidestineds the characters of the game! But excellent idea!!

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gabumon cried, as he ran over to the group of Digidestined. 

"Gabumon! Hey!" T.K replied happily, as he kneeled down so he was at the same level as the Digimon.

"Thank goodness you guys came! We need your help!" Gabumon replied in a more serious tone.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kari asked, "Are the Digimon alright?"

"Yes, but there's something you need to see," Gabumon explained.

"What? What do we need to see?" Davis questioned curiously, "Is it another Digi-Egg?"

"No, I wish it were as harmless and simple as that," Gabumon shook his head.

"Well, show us then," Yolei motioned for Gabumon to lead the way.

Gabumon nodded in comply, and continued on to lead the way, to whatever was disturbing the Digiworld...

* * *

"Woah...." Yolei blinked in amazement.

"W-what is that?" Cody questioned in confusion.

"You tell me," Gabumon shrugged casually.

"It looks like some kind of portal or something?" Ken suggested.

"It could be..." Kari nodded.

"Quite..." Hawkmon agreed.

"How long has this thing been here Gabumon?" Gatomon replied, as she pointed at the bizarre phenomenon infront of the group with her paw.

"Not really sure, a day, maybe two?" Gabumon replied unsurely.

"Well, if it is a portal, then where does it lead?" T.K questioned as he walked up to it.

Before the group, was a large rotating cube, which seemed to have no appearance or colour aside from being pure white.

"It looks like a giant square light bulb..." Davis paused, then as he immediately straightened up, he took his role as leader into hand, "Well, like T.R said, if it is a portal then it must lead somewhere! And the only way to find out is by going though it!"

"Or we could just chuck stuff into it and see where it comes out?" Yolei joked.

"Awww! But that'd be no fun!" Davis moaned like a little child.

"I was kidding?" Yolei looked at Davis as if he _were_ a little child!

Davis sweat dropped quickly, "Um... Of course I knew that, I was just, pretending...."

"Uh-huh..." Yolei nodded sceptically.

"He sure was!" Patamon giggled.

"But are you sure we should go through?" Kari questioned, "We could end up on the other side of the galaxy for all we know..."

"_Or_ we could appear in Yolei's Family's shop?" Ken replied, "Davis is right, we really don't know where it leads, and yes it might be dangerous but it could lead us to something new and different! We could discover a whole new place!"

"Yeah!" Davis cheered.

"What'd you think?" Kari questioned her best friend.

T.K lowered his head to look at the ground, as he thought about it... "Yeah, I think we should go for it, and if it does become dangerous, then we can just return here, can't we?"

Kari smiled happily, "Yeah! We're in!"

Davis grinned happily, "Yolei? Cody?"

"I always like to explore and learn new things, so I guess... You can count me in!" Cody nodded.

The group all turned to look at Yolei, "B-but... It could be all scary and dangerous??"

Ken smiled kindly, "Don't worry Yolei, if anything bad happens we're all here for you!"

Yolei returned the smile and nodded in agreement, "Okay!"

"Well, let's go then dudes!" Davis cheered.

"Lead the way!" Kari giggled happily.

Davis and Veemon jumped into the cube, and disappeared out of sight.

"Hey wait up Davis!" Ken called after him, as he and Wormmon jumped into the cube.

T.K frowned, "Oh sure, you let **him** be the leader..."

Kari giggled and took T.K's hand, pulling him into the cube after her, then they and their Digimon disappeared.

"Just us now Yolei?" Cody smiled.

"Yeah," Yolei nodded, "Let's go!"

The pair jumped into the cube in unison, followed by their Digimon partners, then just as quickly disappeared as the others had done.

"Good luck..." Gabumon added....

* * *

I'd like to thank the reviewers for reviewing, that's Takari rocks and Player-2, thank you very much! 


	3. The Mysterious World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9.

This story is basically a Digimon Season 2/Final Fantasy 9 crossover.

What happens when the Digimon Season 2 crew are thrown into the popular game, Final Fantasy 9? Will they make it through and return home? Or will it be 'Game Over' for them...?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this Chapter was originally apart of a much bigger Chapter, but I split the Chapter a few times, because I'd prefer to get a little more feedback before posting a whole long Chapter, so please review all!

* * *

"Woah... Have we gone, like, back in time or something?" Yolei questioned, as she looked around the world they had arrived in.

"I'm not sure, the buildings seem like quite old architecture, and I can't see too much in the ways of technology," Ken shrugged, as he held Wormmon in his arms.

"Meaning?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"He means that it is very possible that we _have_ gone back in time," Cody explained for Davis, in simpler terms.

"Dude..." Davis widened his eyes in amazement as he gazed around the area.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling I've been here..." Ken said, his voice lowering with confusion.

"You've been back in time?" Yolei frowned in confusion.

"No, I... I don't know, but I know I've seen this place before, been here..." Ken's voice wandered off as he spotted a little girl and boy run past the group.

The girl stopped and looked up at the Digidestined, "Hey, what are ya all doing 'ere? The Nobles 're in town! Come on!" she pointed forwards.

"Um, sure, we'll be there in a sec," Davis nodded.

The girl smiled and ran off, following after her apparent brother, "Tommy, wait up!"

"Am I going nuts or did that girl have a horn?" T.K said blankly, as the group watched the girl go out of sight.

"I vote nuts," Davis said sarcastically.

"No, T.K's right, she _did_ have a horn..." Kari said in disbelief.

"Okay! What kinda freaky place is this??" Yolei cried, as she waved her arms about frantically, "It's, like, hundreds of years ago but with freaky deformed kids!?!"

"Hey, I thought the plague did some pretty nasty things?" Davis remembered what his History teacher had taught him.

All the Digidestined and their Digimon sweat dropped.

"Davis, yes you are correct the plague did do some 'nasty things' but it didn't make people grow horns," Cody looked at Davis as if he were an uneducated moron, but then, I suppose he was, eh?

"Oh...." Davis blinked.

"So, what should we do?" Kari questioned worriedly, "Should we go the way the girl went, or try to find another way?"

"Or maybe even go home?" Yolei suggested.

"Yolei! We can't go home! We just got here!" Davis argued.

"Well I think we should follow the girl, and see who these 'Nobles' really are," Cody said in his usual calm and collected voice.

"But it could be dangerous!!" Yolei cried worriedly.

"Then it could not," T.K replied.

"But you saw the girl! She had a horn!" Yolei screamed back in T.K's face, making him stumble backwards a little bit.

"So? Does that _necessarily_ make her dangerous? An enemy?" Davis argued.

"Maybe it was just a toy or something?" Cody suggested.

"Huh?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Her horn. You know how you always see people wearing toy cat ears, or bunny tails," Cody paused, "Maybe it's just like a decoration or something?"

"But that doesn't make sense! People wear cat eyes and bunny tails 'cause they're cute! Who would want to wear a horn!?!" Yolei questioned in annoyance.

"It was just a suggestion..." Cody answered shyly.

"Well I think we should find another way, maybe to sneak around or something?" T.K suggested.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter what _you_ think T.P! It matters what he _all_ think!" Davis argued angrily.

"Shut up Davis!" T.K shouted back.

"Stop fighting, now is _not_ the time!" Kari cried as she separated the two fighting teens.

The five kids started to argue among themselves; unaware of the fact Ken and Wormmon had disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Reviewers, please review, thanks!


	4. Now we know what's going on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9.

This story is basically a Digimon Season 2/Final Fantasy 9 crossover.

What happens when the Digimon Season 2 crew are thrown into the popular game, Final Fantasy 9? Will they make it through and return home? Or will it be 'Game Over' for them...?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this Chapter was originally apart of a much bigger Chapter, but I split the Chapter a few times, because I'd prefer to get a little more feedback before posting a whole long Chapter, so please review all!

* * *

"Ken, are you sure we should split from the others?" Wormmon questioned unsurely.

"Yes, don't worry friend," Ken smiled kindly down at his pal, "Their arguing will keep them preoccupied for the moment, plus we're not really far are we? I just came into this shop to have a look around, to get a better knowledge of this place," Ken shrugged.

Wormmon nodded in agreement, "Fair enough."

Ken gazed around the shop, frowning in confusion.

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon questioned curiously.

"I suddenly feel like I've had déjà vu," Ken said, with a hint of confusion and slight wonder in his voice.

"Hi, can I help you?" the shop assistant asked kindly.

"Hi, um, well kinda, could you tell me the name of this town, please?" Ken asked kindly, bowing politely when he greeted the shop assistant.

"Well of course, this is Alexandria," the shop assistant replied.

Just at that moment, Ken realised where he was and where they had arrived.

He bowed quickly in thanks to the shop assistant the rushed out the shop, running over to the other Digidestined.

"Ken, what is it?" Wormmon asked.

"I know where we are now!" Ken replied, although Wormmon was unsure if Ken was happy or angry at this knowledge.

"Look here T.O, I-" the kids were all _still_ arguing.

"You guys! I know where we are now!" Ken shouted, as he ran up to the group.

The chosen children all immediately shut up and motioned to Ken that they were all ears!

"Where?" Davis asked.

"We're in Final Fantasy 9," Ken replied.

"Where's Final Fantasy 9?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"It's a video game, I very popular one I might add," Ken, explained, "It's supposed to be set in a world where the past still lives yet the future is among them," he said almost cryptically.

"...." Davis shook his head, "EH?"

Ken sighed heavily, "In this place, it's like a replica of the 16th century, (1500,) but they have some odd technologies as well though, like they have ships powered by mist," Ken explained, "And some of the outfits they wear are also quite futuristic."

"And the girl with the horn?" Yolei raised an eyebrow.

"In Final Fantasy 9, there are many different species which walk over this world, that girl was probably half-human, half-something else!" Ken explained quickly.

"Okay, okay, I think I got all that, but just how many species of people or whatever are there?" Davis questioned curiously.

Ken shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay, so if it's a game, there's gotta be main characters, right?" Cody looked down at Armadillomon.

"Yeah, why?" Ken nodded.

"Well, is there any way we could meet up with these characters, I have a strange theory..." Cody stopped.

"Go on," T.K persisted.

"Well, have any of you guys noticed that the strange portal thing, isn't in this world?" Cody pointed to where they had all appeared, "Which I think means we can't get home so easily now..."

Yolei's mouth shot open and her eyes widened so much that it look like her eyeballs were about to fall out!

"NO WAY!!" Yolei cried as she ran over to the spot Cody was motioning to and waved her hands about, as if waiting for them to hit off something invisible.

"Good point," Davis said blankly as he watched Yolei make a fool of herself.

"Well, I think, that now we're here, that we have to win the game to get back home!" Cody explained.

"That's a very plausible theory Cody, and it could well be right," Ken nodded, his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment.

"Well, who are the main characters then?" Kari questioned seriously.

"There's Zidane, but we won't see him unless we go to their play 'I want to be your Canary', Steiner who will be in the castle, Princess Garnet who will be in the castle, and the rest we don't meet till later on... Oh, but there is Vivi, he'll be wandering around Alexandria for the moment," Ken explained kindly.

"Well, let's go find him!" T.K ordered.

The group all nodded in unison.

* * *

Reviewers, please review, thank you!


	5. Digi Dress Final Fantasy Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9.

Sorry, it took me so long to post this Chapter, I've had a lot going on lately, first there was Halloween, (my favourite holiday,) then Guy Fax Night, (a British Holiday,) then I became ill with the flu for a week, and now I have X-mas Shopping nearly everyday, but I'm loyal to my readers to I finally posted it today, before I go over to my friend's house! **Phew** A lot to say in 30seconds....

Okay, this Chapter is pretty short, but review and I'll try to get the next Chapter up with in the next two days? Is that considered blackmail... LOL!

* * *

"We have to go through that large arch, and it'll lead us to the centre of Alexandria, where the Nobles and hopefully Vivi will be," Ken pointed at the huge arch which was just down the road from the group.

The kids started to make their way up to the arch, Ken leading with Davis beside him, T.K and Kari behind and Cody dragging a very frightened Yolei behind.

Ken looked up and watched the arch slowly pass over him, when suddenly he felt different, he looked down and noticed... He was wearing different clothes!

The group all looked at Ken with surprise and amazement, "How'd you do that?" Davis asked.

"I... don't... know," Ken replied as he gazed down at his new outfit.

Davis walked up to his friend, the arch passing over him, when suddenly he realised, he was _also_ wearing different clothes!

"Ahhhh!" Davis jumped in surprise when he noticed he had suddenly changed outfits.

"It looks like when you go under that arch, your clothes change," Kari noticed.

T.K sighed, "It's like a Digital World scenario all over again...."

"Come on!" Kari grabbed T.K's hand and pulled him under the arch with her, when suddenly they wore new clothes.

"Oh!! Me next!! Me next! I want a new outfit!" Yolei cheered as she ran under the arch, then just as she had hoped, she was wearing a new outfit.

Cody slowly followed at the end, watching at his usual clothes formed into different ones.

"Well, at least we fit in now," Cody said blankly.

"Uh.... huh...." Ken agreed slowly, still staring at his outfit in disbelief.

(A/N: Okay, shall I put this into perspective for you all out there? I know you're all just dying to know what each Digidestined is wearing! So here it is...!)

Ken looked around the group, gazing at each's outfit, Davis wore a simple white short-sleeved top then a brown leather vest over top, blue jeans and big black boots with black gloves but the thing was he still wore his goggles for some strange reason. Yolei was wearing a red-cropped sleeve-less top with a high collar, (abit like Kari's usual top but shorter,) white gloves, red ballet shoes and a white crinkled skirt reaching to her knees and her hair was up in odangos, (A/N: This is a anime hair style, where you have two buns and hair coming out? Yeah?) held up with a beautiful red ribbon. Cody wore a long blue top, (like his usual top,) with golden patterns decorated on it except the sleeves were short, and grey trousers with black shoes. T.K was wearing a green sleeve-less shirt with a white stylish cravat, baje shorts and green trainer-styled shoes and of course his usual white hat! Kari wore a pink crop top with little puffy sleeves, big pink boots going all the way up to her knees, yellow clots, (if ya don't know, those are shorts with a skirt over top, kinda cool,) pink ballroom gloves except with full finger not cut finger like her usual gloves and finally instead of her usual pink clip she had a pink bow, very pretty!

"Dude, this rocks!!" Davis cheered as he adjusted his goggles.

"Yeah! I just _love_ this skirt!" Yolei twirled around admiring her new-found outfit, "Oh my goodness Kari, I love your top!"

Kari smiled as she looked down at her top then back at Yolei, "Thanks, I love you hair Yolei, you should wear it up more often!"

"I like the designs on your top Cody," T.K smiled as he complimented his friend.

"Thanks," Cody smiled back, "I never knew cravats could be so stylish!"

Ken blushed as he gazed down at his outfit, it wasn't actually really something Ken would wear.

"Wow, Ken you look so handsome in that outfit," Kari complimented the blue haired boy, making him blush even deeper.

"Yeah, you look great Ken," T.K agreed.

Ken wore a low fitted white shirt with ¾ length sleeves, which were kinda baggy, a sky blue jacket, and at his waist there was a thick navy blue bow-like thing wrapped around him, he wore ¾ length navy blue trousers and sky blue sandals, as well as a small brown bag attached to his trousers.

All in all, Ken was looking pretty hot, super stylish and almost heroic!

"Um... Yeah... We should, keep going..." Ken continued to blush shyly but walked on, into the centre of the town.

The group gazed around as the sounds of children laughing joyfully, skipping ropes smashing against the ground, adults casually talking and salesmen crying out their latest merchandise.

"It's so quaint, what a lovely place to live," Kari said dreamily, as her soft gentle eyes searched around the area.

Just at that moment, Ken heard a quiet thump, he twisted his head around to see a little boy lying on the ground, he had obviously tripped over one of the cracks in the road.

He speedily walked over to the boy, and helped him to his feet, handing him his ticket, which had obviously fallen out of his hand, "Hey, are you okay?" Ken questioned kindly, as he smiled.

"Y-yeah, thanks," the little boy nodded.

Ken's eyes widened when he saw the face of the little boy, _It's Vivi!_

* * *

Okay, by the way, I'm going to draw each Digidestined out with their Final fantasy 9 outfit, and when I'm done I'll post them on for you all to see!

Reviewers please review, thanks!


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9.

Right, once again this Chapter is small, but I combined three Chapters together for the next Chapter, so it's quite a length and a lot happens, well enough to push the story forward a few steps, I'll try to post that by Sunday or so.

And in answer to Takari Rocks question, no they won't get powers, but Zidane and the crew will help to teach each Digidestined special skills!

Please read and review, thanks.

* * *

"Um, can you help us?" Ken questioned kindly, as he kneeled down so he was at the same level as Vivi, "We're kinda lost."

"No we're not, you know the w-" Davis was cut off when Yolei stomped on his foot.

"SHUT UP DAVIS!" Yolei cried angrily.

Vivi blinked in confusion as he looked between Ken and the others.

"Uh, he's a little, um, loopy, ya know?" Yolei twisted her index finger around in a circle beside her head, indicating Davis was, well, let's say, not so mentally stable.

Davis frowned at Yolei but sighed, realising he deserved this because he nearly gave Ken away, "Yup... Loopy, loopy, loopy..." he sweat dropped in embarrassment.

Ken chuckled before turning his head back to look at Vivi, "So, will you help us?"

Vivi paused, but after a few moments of silence, nodded, "S-sure, where are you trying to f-find?"

"Um, well, we're wondering how to find tickets for the play 'I want to be your Canary,' in the castle later today?" Ken questioned.

"They're sold out," Vivi explained, "But I have a ticket, I w-was just about to go and pay myself in, w-why don't you come?"

Ken nodded and smiled gently, "Thank you, we will," he stood up and motioned for the others to follow.

They didn't walk very far; just over to the very centre of the town where a little tent stood, Vivi walked inside the tent, the group, who were all quite abit cautious of entering anywhere, followed after him.

Vivi stopped infront of a bench-like counter where a lion-like man with purple fur stood, he grinned, flashing his big white fangs, "How can I help you, son?"

"You guys wait out here, I'll go inside," Ken suggested as Wormmon bounced up from the ground up onto Ken's shoulder.

Ken smiled at his little green friend and entered the tent, gasping silently and jumping a little when he first spotted the purple lion man.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this ticket, is a fake," the lion explained to Vivi.

Ken blinked in surprise but remembered that was how it happened in the game, he predicted that Vivi would be distraught and would let his head fall down sadly.

Just as Ken had predicted, Vivi nearly collapsed after hearing this.

"Now, now, don't cry, why don't I give you these cards in return?" the lion suggested as he handed over 3 different cards to Vivi.

Vivi nodded before waving and walking over to Ken.

Ken looked sympathetically at the little yellow-eyed boy, "I'm sorry your ticket was a fake, is there no other way into the castle?"

Vivi shrugged unsurely as the pair exited the tent and walked back over to the group.

"Well, there must be some way," Wormmon said, making Vivi jump in fear and trip again.

Ken quickly ran over to Vivi helping him back up.

"T-that toy, it talked!" Vivi cried in disbelief.

"Um, yeah..." Ken hesitated, unsure what to say to the little boy, they were in a fantasy world, so maybe telling him the truth wouldn't be such a big thing, but then again, Zidane was persecuted for just having a tail!

"They're our pets," Cody quickly explained.

"P-pets?" Vivi raised an eyebrow, (if he _has_ one or not!)

"Yeah, this is mine, Armadillomon," Cody smiled calmly at Vivi as he introduced his Digimon partner.

Vivi blinked in surprise as he stroked the armadillo cautiously, then he smiled with his eyes, (you know in that creepy way?) and nodded at Cody.

"This is mine," Kari stepped forward as she kneeled down beside Vivi and Cody, "Meet Gatomon!"

Gatomon stepped forward, "Hi!" she raised her paw and waved it happily.

"This is Patamon," T.K motioned at the little orange blob sitting on his hat.

"Hawkmon, say hi!" Yolei gently pushed Hawkmon towards Vivi.

"Hello, it is quite splendid to meet you," Hawkmon bowed as he offered his hand in friendship towards the quiet boy.

Vivi took Hawkmon's hand, err, wing and shook it.

"Well, hurray up and introduce yourself Veemon!" Davis moaned at his Digimon, "We don't have all day, man!"

Veemon stuck his tongue out at Davis before walking over to Vivi and smiling, "Hey buddy, nice ta meet ya!"

Ken chuckled happily as he gently lifted Wormmon off his shoulder and placed him infront of Vivi, "And this is Wormmon."

"Hello," Wormmon greeted casually.

Vivi looked at each Digimon then at their partners, he smiled happily, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Vivi!"

"Davis. My name. Is."

"Cody."

"Kari, nice to meet you too."

"Yolei is the name!"

"T.K, hiya."

"Ken, it's nice to make your acquaintance Vivi."

Vivi smiled happily; glad to have made some new friends so quickly.

* * *

If anyone would be so kind to help me, then please read this. I would like some people to read and review my story 'The Mysterious Digidestint' and tell me what they think of it. Should i continue with it? Or give up? 


	7. Friendships Hold Strong

Disclaimer- Like I've said plenty of times before, I do not own the concept of Digimon Digital Monsters, each character and plot line belongs to Ban Dai and Toei Animation.

Okay, I'm not saying all of my readers do, but most who read this story will mostly likely read my Mysterious Digidestint Story, (which I _highly_ recommend, hehehe,) in which has an apology and an explanation for my absence, so if you're curious to why I haven't updated in ages then check out my other story, 'cause I really couldn't be bothered typing it here, lol!

Okay, um, what do I normally say…?

Um, oh yeah, just thought I'd say something, kay, I have to be honest with you all, I played Final Fantasy 9, eh-heh but I never completed… the first disc… And I kinda gave up, so I've planned to make this story run with the start of Disc one then kinda span out into different ideas, you know? If you don't agree with this idea and think I should stick with the plot then please tell me, if people prefer for me to stick with the original plot I will look up a walk-through or something, kay?

Hmmm…. Oh yeah! I drew most the characters of the story in their outfits I made up for them! All I have to do is scan them on, (which one of my friends will have to do 'cause I don't have a scanner,) then I'll put them up for everyone to view on deviant art, okay?

So, em, yeah that's it then, so please read and review, reviews keep me updating!

* * *

"S-so, where did you say you were all from?" Vivi questioned curiously.

The group of seven and six Digimon or rather 'pets' were walking down a dark alleyway, in search of Alleyway Jack, a man that the violet coloured lion had mentioned to Vivi before the group had left, the lion said that Alleyway Jack could teach the group how to play cards, which would win them items, food and money seemingly quite easily!

"Well, we're from-" T.K was about to answer, when suddenly Vivi disappeared.

The group looked around in confusion, "Vivi?" Yolei raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Cody cried as he helped Vivi up, he had tripped on a crack in the pavement.

"Will you kids shut up! You're putting me off my work!" a man cried angrily, he was standing on the very top of a ladder, hitting a sign into place continuously with, what looked like, a very well worn-out hammer.

The group all immediately went silent, as they waited for the man to finish his work, although Yolei was definitely holding herself back from screaming abuse at the ignorant man, "There we go! All done!" the man said proudly, grinning smugly as he climbed down his ladder and walked off.

Suddenly, a small boy about Vivi and Cody's age ran out and stopped infront of the group, "Hey! Do you guys wanna be my slaves? If you are, I'll help ya in to see 'I want to be your canary?'" the boy queried, his voice was thin making him sound very sly.

The kids between each other cautiously, when they all turned to look at Ken, making him burst into furious blushes as he realised all eyes were on him, "You've played the game, you know what we should do, you answer Ken!" Davis said.

Ken hesitated, his eyes nervously glancing away, but he obeyed Davis, still blushing shyly as everyone watched him walk over to the boy, "Okay, we'll be your slaves."

"Great!" the boy cheered happily, he sprinted off, powerfully picking up the ladder, proving he was actually quite strong for his age, "Follow me then!"

Ken nodded in comply, he twisted around as he patiently waited for Wormmon to bounce over to him and jump into his arms joyfully.

"Hurray up then!" the rat-faced boy cried as he ran ahead of the group.

The group followed after the boy, all unsure to where he was leading them, except Ken, who knew _exactly_ where they were going…

Finally the boy came to a sudden halt, gazing upwards at the huge bell tower, "Inside here!" he pointed to the building as he led the group inside.

"You check it's safe!" the rat-boy commanded, motioning for Ken to check the place out.

Ken nodded in agreement and was about to walk over and look up the long circular staircase, (or rather ladder case,) when he remembered what happened in the game, he paused, glancing back at his friends, before smiling mischievously at Davis.

"What?" Davis frowned in confusion, edging away nervously, "You know, you rarely get that look, and when you do, it's usually something bad…" he sweat dropped.

"Um, Davis, would you please look up there and check it's safe?" Ken questioned innocently, his eyes twinkling softly.

Davis eyed his best friend doubtfully for a few moments but casually shrugged it off as he obeyed Ken, proudly walking over and peering upwards.

"Oh god…" was all that Davis had time to whimper, before being hit on the head by something falling down the long vertical tunnel.

The group erupted into a fit of laughter, as the little creature which had landed on Davis' head jumped off and started to apologise quickly, "Sorry, sorry! Kupo! Very sorry!"

Ken chuckled happily as he walked over, helping Davis up, "I'm sorry, that was revenge for that pie trick."

Davis dusted himself off and sorted his goggles before standing right up beside Ken, his face **right** infront of Ken's, "…" he sighed heavily, "I'll let that one slide, since I _did_ pull that pie trick on you, but you're only allowed **one** of those! _And you just cashed in_!"

Ken smiled sweetly, "Okay," he nodded softly, his face beaming with joy.

Davis raised an eyebrow in confusion, _How come Ken is always so calm? Even when someone is shouting at him? I guess that's what makes Ken, Ken!_

Davis and Ken turned back to look at the group, they were all listening attentively to the conversation of the two moogles, one of them being the one which had hit Davis.

When the two moogles disappeared out of sight, the group walked over to Ken and Davis, "Those creatures, what are they?" Kari questioned curiously.

"Those are moogles, they carry moogle mail, they give you advice and you go to them when you want to save the game," Ken replied wisely, folding his arms in an almost intellectual stance.

"Will you guys, hurray up!" the rat-boy screamed angrily.

While the group had been talking, he had nimbly climbed up the ladder followed by the shy yet curious Vivi.

The group nodded in unison as they each started to climb up the ladder, Ken with Wormmon on his shoulder first, then Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Kari and Gatomon, Cody and Armadillomon and finally T.K and Patamon following at the end.

When they reached the top they all gasped when they realised they were at the same level as the roofs on all the houses.

"Come on! Across here!" the boy called, he and a slightly scared/nervous Vivi were on the other side of a short wooden plank, which ran across the gap between two houses.

"You have _got_ to be kidding! I am _not_ going across **that**!" Yolei cried in disbelief, as she nearly fainted after glancing over the edge, her eyes widening as she saw the sheer depth of the possible drop.

"I agree with Yolei, that's a little dangerous, don't you think?" Kari nodded unsurely, biting her lip anxiously.

"Come on Kari! It's easy! Watch!" Davis ran across the plank, it creaked a little but otherwise it was fine.

Veemon nodded and followed after his human partner, yet Kari was still a little unsure and scared, as she clasped her hands together holding them up to her heart worriedly, "I… don't know…"

T.K took Kari's hand in his own and slowly led her across the plank until they eventually reached the other side; he turned to face her, smiling sweetly at his best friend, "Simple, see Kari?"

Kari nodded and smiled back at her good friend.

Davis frowned and stuck his tongue out at T.K, "Show off…" he murmured under his breath, before puffing his cheeks out as he fell into a huff.

Patamon picked Gatomon up by the paws and flew her across the gap, gently dropping her on the opposite side.

"I'm not so sure…" Cody backed off a few steps in fear.

"Come on Cody!" Armadillomon pushed Cody, making him fall backwards and land on Armadillomon's back, as he then speedily ran forward across the plank.

Cody sighed in relief when they reached the other side, "Thanks Armadillomon, I was really scared there."

"No prob, partner!" Armadillomon grinned.

Ken glanced at Wormmon, smiling faintly "Ready, friend?"

Wormmon nodded confidently, "You go Ken."

Ken nimbly ran across the plank, although ever so slightly edging over to the side, but luckily he reached the other side safely.

"You're turn Yolei," Hawkmon pointed out.

"B-but, I can't do that! I'll fall! And, and…" she paused as she gulped when she looked down at the sheer drop from where she stood once again, "No chance!" she cried as she stepped back.

Just at that moment, she saw a hand extended towards her, she paused as she looked at the hand then up at the owner, it was Ken, he was stretching out from the other side, with his hands out ready to help Yolei across.

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe! Now will you lot hurray up!" the rat-boy cried, he was incredibly irritated with the group, especially the exhausting Yolei!

Yolei blinked in surprise but nodded in comply as she slowly walked across the plank, suddenly the plank started to shake violently as the creaking noises became louder, Yolei gasped as she fell forwards…

Ken quickly caught Yolei and pulled her away from the side, as the plank snapped in two and fell to the ground, breaking into several pieces as it smashed against the hard concrete ground.

Yolei widened her eyes in fear as she gazed down at the shattered plank; she turned her head back to gaze at Ken.

Ken turned his head back at the exact same time, and blushed when he realised he was still clutching onto Yolei, he rapidly let go and lowered his head shyly as he tried to conceal his blush.

Yolei smiled gratefully, her eyes softening "Thank you Ken…"

Ken didn't reply, he just nodded bashfully.

"Dude! Score!" Davis broke in a wide grin.

Ken sweat dropped and slowly turned into a deeper shade of red, images of a ripe tomato appearing in his head.

The group all chuckled merrily as they gazed at the blushing Ken.

Yolei paused as she breathed in deeply before slowly and gracefully walking over to the rat-boy, her gorgeous plaited skirt swaying from side to side with her gentle movements, as she acted very lady-like, but that image was quickly lost, "YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE! YOU STUFFED RAT! I'LL RIP YOU INTO SHREADS IF YOU EVER LIE TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" when she finished she breathed out casually and returned to her lady-like posture.

Everyone sweat dropped, and even Vivi fell over anime style.

"You tell him Yolei…" Kari said before falling over.

"Oh well, not my problem," the boy shrugged casually, "Now come on, we're nearly there!" he started to lead the group along the rooftops again.


End file.
